Love Makes You Evil
Love Makes You Evil is a TV Tropes term and is the opposite of Love Redeems. It means that sometimes love can turn a character into an obsessive monster. Usually when this trope is invoked the feelings are more about lust than true love. Other times, its invoked under the pain of losing said love interest to death or similar tragic losses. This can even turn bad people into even worse monsters than they already were. Examples *By far the best example would be Anakin Skywalker's love for Padmé Amidala. After seeing a vision of Padmé dying, Anakin resolves to find a way to save her. After the Jedi tell him to accept her death, Anakin turns to Darth Sidious for guidance. One thing led to another and Anakin became Darth Vader. He even went as far as strangling Padmé when he thought she had sold him out. *Mr. Freeze became this when his wife developed a terminal illness and his sponsors stopped funding his research into finding a cure. This version goes back and forth in both the comics and the animated series, either saving Freeze's wife and ending his threat, or endangering her life further and intensifying his levels of villainy. *In Naruto, Obito Uchiha's love for Rin caused him major anguish after witnessing her death. The once-cheeful and heroic Obito then resolved to control the world and create a Utopia where Rin was alive and well. **Apparently anyone from the Uchiha clan runs the risk of falling under this trope. *Judge Claude Frollo heads down this road when he encounters Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. **In the original novel by Victor Hugo, he was a good person before meeting Esmerelda and falling in love with her, which he was forbidden to do because he was an archdeacon, and thus was not allowed to have sexual relationships. His pursuit of Esmerelda caused him to not only lose his consience, but also his brother, sanity, and eventually, Quasimodo, whom he loved as an adopted son. **In the Disney adaption, Judge Claude Frollo was already a terrible person who justified himself by believing he was carrying out God's will, but was unable to justify his feelings towards Esmerelda. *In Megamind, Hal Stewart's crush on Roxanne Ritchi starts off as fairly innocent. After gaining superpowers, he begins stalking her. When he finally approaches Roxanne, she rejects him. This turns the once-docile Hal into a supervillain. *In Beauty and the Beast, Gaston's attraction to Belle goes from pushy to downright homicidal after she tells him that he's more of a monster than the Beast. Granted, Gaston never said he loved ''Belle. He just wanted her as a trophy wife. *In ''Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yubel's attraction to Judai Yuki has a lot of sadomasochistic undertones. *Harley Quinn for The Joker. Initially, she was trying to show him that there was somone who cared for him, but The Joker's mind games gradually got to her instead. *In Shaman King, Faust's dead wife caused him to turn to necromancy in the hopes of bringing her back. The restless nights spent researching, along with the self-imposed solitude caussed him to lose his mind. *In Inuyasha, ''this made an evil bandit named Onigumo into the even worse Naraku. Onigumo was a bandit who wanted to see the Shikon no Tama tainted with malice, but was betrayed by other bandits and burned alive. Kikyo found him and nursed him back to health. He fell in love with the priestess and made a pact with many demons to grant him a new body in exchange for his flesh. Unfortunately, Onigumo and Naraku are two different people as Naraku often sought to kill Kikyo's resurrected form. *In Gotham, Edward Nygma killed his crush Kirsten Kringle's boyfriend after finding out he was abusing her, and then covered up the crime. However, he had left a clue in the form of a letter, causing him to begin to go mad and setting him on the path to becoming ''The Riddler. *In Wizards 101, Malistaire, the former proffessor of the Death School, turned villainous after the grief of his wife Sylvia's death. He planned to force the dragon Titan to bring back his wife. Category:TV Trope Terms